Feliz Navidad
by Lulu Masen
Summary: Lo único que deseo para navidad es tener a Edward Cullen a mi merced, indefenso y amarrado a una cama.... Eso era el único deseo de Bella....¿se hara realidad? Todos Humanos.


_**Los personajes son de la grandiosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer…la historia producto de tanto libro, película, serie y telenovela que he visto a lo largo de los años y que ha ayudado a mi IMAGINACIÓN!!!!**_

* * *

Sentí los primeros rayos del sol sobre mi piel, no quería abrir aún los ojos, la noche anterior había sido increíble y única, con Edward siempre lo eran, pero fueron estas últimas horas las que me comprobaron que nunca habría otro para mí.

Me sonroje sin poder evitarlo al recordar los momentos de intimidad vividos, aunque en un momento de la noche creí percibir una sombra en aquella mirada verde esmeralda que no supe descifrar, no puedo negar que me llene de incertidumbre y miedo, pero eso era algo recurrente en mí, pues aún no podía entender que había hecho para merecer a un hombre como Edward junto a mí. Como siempre trate de quitarme esas absurdas ideas de mi cabeza, él me ama tanto como yo a él, me repetí a mi misma.

Alargue mi brazo para encontrar su cuerpo, pero en cambio note su espacio vacío, supuse que se había levantado, generalmente despertaba primero y me confeso que se dedicaba a observarme dormir, cuando lo supe no pude evitar avergonzarme, tenía muy claro que hablaba dormida.

Me desperece y decidí ir en su búsqueda, lo más probable es que estuviera en la cocina preparando nuestros cafés, para luego volver a la cama conmigo. Estaba tomando mi bata cuando note una hoja doblada, me acerque y con su inconfundible caligrafía estaba escrito mi nombre, pase mis dedos sobre las letras y la desdoble, releía varias veces aquellas líneas hasta comprender.

"_Lo siento, lo nuestro no esta funcionando. Te pido perdón por hacer que esto durara tanto._

_Edward"_

_**6 meses después**_

El sonido del timbre me devolvió a la realidad, apreté el papel fuertemente contra mi pecho, estaba gastado de tanto leerlo y leerlo, aquellas pocas palabras ya memorizadas me hacían sufrir, pero al mismo tiempo me permitían saber que él había sido real. Guarde la nota en mi bolsillo, limpie mis lágrimas mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

- Por Dios Bella, no puedes seguir así – Decía esto mientras entraba en mi departamento.

- Hola Alice.

- Ah….Hola.

- Bella se que esto te duele, pero tienes que seguir adelante.

- Alice…lo trato pero…

- Nada de peros…situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Por cierto recogí tu correo y el periódico – Vi que los dejaba sobre la mesa.

- Gracias – Tome el periódico y comencé a darle un vistazo rápido de atrás hacia delante, aquello era una manía que tenía desde niña, una noticia capturo mi atención solo leí las primera líneas antes que las lágrimas aparecieran.

- Bella ¿Qué sucede? – Me grito Alice preocupada, pero no podía responderle, solo le indique lo que acababa de leer.

"_Hace dos días el prestigioso Cardiólogo Edward Cullen se comprometió con la socialite Tanya __Delani, luego de solo seis meses de relación. La boda se llevara a cabo el 31 de diciembre…"_

Sentí como Alice se acercaba y me abrazaba, no se como llegamos al sillón y llore durante lo que me parecieron horas, mi corazón estaba destrozado y sin esperanzas. Edward se casaría en dos semanas y yo….yo lo amaría toda la vida.

Mi amiga permaneció a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra dejando que me desahogara, cuando mi llanto eran solo sollozos hablo.

- Bella se que puede sonar cruel, pero al menos sabes que ya no volverán, vas a poder seguir adelante.

- Como hago eso Alice, mi corazón esta destrozado y cada pedazo que se partió sigue amándolo.

- Lo sé, pero tienes que hacerlo Bella, Edward no merece lo que estas sufriendo, él ya eligió…el se va a casar.

- Lo sé…pero…

- Sabes mejor hablemos de otras cosas….se viene navidad y…

- Alice crees que estoy de ánimo para celebrar.

- Pero Bella es navidad es una época para ser felices.

- Eso sería un milagro para mí.

- Hay veces que los milagros ocurren no…bueno y ¿Qué quieres para navidad? Pide lo que quieras, zapatos Jimmy Choo, un vestido Carolina Herrera, carteras Louis Vuitton, lencería Victoria Secrets…vamos pide.

- Lo único que deseo para navidad es tener a Edward Cullen a mi merced, indefenso y amarrado a una cama, pero como no puedes…no quiero nada – Alice solo se limito a encoger sus hombros y seguimos charlando.

_**24 de diciembre**_

- ¿Alguien podría ser tan amable y decirme donde vamos? – Mi mirada iba de Alice a Rosalie, pero ninguna planeaba responderme al parecer.

- Ya casi llegamos calmate – Fue lo único que me dijo Rosalie.

- Pareces una niña – Me reprendió Alice

- Pues es así como siento que me están tratando.

- Esta bien…Vamos a la cabaña de los padres de Emmett para celebrar navidad, todos juntos, contenta – Note la mirada dura de Rosalie que se reflejaba en el espejo del auto.

- No quiero arruinarles la noche – Fije mi mirada en el paisaje que pasaba ante mis ojos.

- Acaso estas loca si piensas que te íbamos a dejas sola esta noche – Alice tomo mi mano.

- No soy buena compañía para nadie y menos en estas fechas donde todos están felices.

- Pero nosotras no podríamos estar felices sin que tú estés.

- Gracias Rosalie…Alice.

- No olvides que te queremos.

El resto del camino estuvimos hablando de todo un poco, cantamos unos villancicos que sonaban en la radio e hicimos planes para año nuevo. Note que en algún lugar del camino Rosalie tomo un desvió y quince minutos después llegamos a nuestro destino.

Era una pequeña cabaña, en medio de un bosque parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, era encantadora, baje rápidamente del auto para verla más de cerca.

- Bella!!! Acá están las llaves…abre en lo que nosotras bajamos las maletas –Alice tiro mas llaves en mi dirección y milagrosamente las tome en el aire.

- Ok – Me acerque a la puerta y gire la llave en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió. La cabaña estaba sumida en la penumbra, me acerque lentamente hasta encontrar el interruptor y encender la luz. Estaba por avanzar más, cuando sentí el motor de un auto que se marchaba, salí rápidamente y vi como mis amigas se iban dejándome ahí. Quise llorar, no entendía por que eran tan crueles conmigo, entre nuevamente y rebusque en mi bolso mi celular, al encontrarlo vi que tenía un mensaje de texto

"_Tu regalo espera por ti…Te queremos Bella. Rose y Alice"_

No entendía nada, mire hacia todos lados, hasta notar que un haz de luz se filtraba por una puerta al fondo del pasillo, me acerque lentamente, sin entender bien por que mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, gire el pomo de la puerta y observe asombrada la escena que se mostraba ante mis ojos. En aquel dormitorio estaba nada más y nada menos que Edward Cullen, prestigioso cardiólogo, hombre comprometido y el amor de mi vida, tumbado sobre la cama, con las manos atadas por encima de su cabeza con unas esposas, las que pasaban por un par de aperturas talladas en la cabecera de la gran cama.

Levanto la cabeza y aquellos hermosos ojos parecieron atravesarme, tuve que recordar que debía respirar.

- Quitame estas cosas – Su voz estaba cargada de furia, se podía ver como los músculos de sus brazos se marcaban en su camisa por la fuerza de intentar liberarse. Su cuerpo tenso se arqueaba en la cama

- Por supuesto…dime como – Corrí a su lado.

- Busca las llaves.

- Si claro – Vi que estaban sobre una de las mesitas de noche y la tome – Te harás daño….déjame soltarte.

- Le pediste a Emmett o a Jasper ¿qué hicieran esto?

- Por supuesto que no – Negué de inmediato, hasta que recordé lo que le pedí a mi querida amiga…. _"Lo único que deseo para navidad es tener a Edward Cullen a mi merced, indefenso y amarrado a una cama…"_ No pude evitar sonrojarme.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – Su mirada era penetrante, parecía que quisiera leerle mis pensamientos.

- Bueno lo que pasa…es que yo...Alice...supe lo de tú compromiso y – me mordí el labio.

- ¿Y que Isabella? – Tiro salvajemente las cadenas de las esposas.

- Le pedí como regalo… – No pude continuar, en lugar de eso me arrastre sobre su cuerpo para alcanzar la cerradura de las esposas. Uno de mis pechos lo rozo y su cuerpo entero se tenso como si hubiese sido quemado. Aquel movimiento repentino provoco que las llaves se me cayeran entre el colchón y la cabecera – No te muevas por favor – Movía mis manos en busca de la llave.

Era difícil que nuestras miradas no se cruzaran, su perfecto rostro tan cerca y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil bajo el mío. Note que su respiración se volvió profunda y rápida mientras trataba de recuperar la llave. Finalmente con la punta de mis dedos logre tomarlas.

- Las tengo – dije en un murmullo y corrí el riesgo de mirarlo.

Los ojos de Edward estaban cerrados, su nariz y su boca casi tocaban la curva de mi pecho. Parecía tan concentrado en mi aroma como un condenado que le ofrecen su última comida.

- ¿Edward? ¿Estas bien? – Pregunte un tanto confusa con aquella actitud.

- ¡Abre estas cosas! – Su mirada era fría, nada tenía que ver con aquella mirada tan amada.

Mire las llaves en mis manos y solo un pensamiento cruzo mi mente, cansada de ser siempre la muchacha buena, que jamás hacia locuras, que siempre hacia lo correcto, las cerré en un puño, y me dirigí a Edward.

- Antes que te libere quisiera hacerte una pregunta – Un gruñido salio de su pecho, pero no me acobarde - ¿Por qué Tanya? ¿Por qué dijiste amarme?

- Estas loca si crees que voy a contestarte mientras estoy así.

- ¿Y si te libero? ¿Me responderás?

- No – Cerro fuertemente los ojos y tiro salvajemente de las esposas.

- Es por es mas hermosa no es cierto, tiene dinero y es sofisticada, todo lo que no soy.

- Tienes razón ella es todo lo que tú no eres – Aquello era lo que de alguna manera siempre pensé escuchar, pero estas preparada no lo hacia menos doloroso, además escucharlo de sus propios labios era casi una tortura.

- ¿Es más apasionada? ¿Te da más satisfacción que yo?

- Si.

- ¿La amas? – Note como trataba de formar la palabra si, pero no salio de sus labios, así que solo asintió.

Aquello debió ser el golpe de gracia para mi, pero algo en su rostro y en su mirada, que por una fracción de segundo parecía llena de agonía me dieron la fuerza para acercarme y susurrar en su oído.

- Me estas mintiendo.

- No – Sin importar lo frió que parecía, me jugué mi última carta, a estas alturas era una mujer que ya nada tenia que perder.

Me aleje de la cama, note como su intensa mirada me seguía, lentamente me quite mi abrigo y lo deje en una silla cercana, luego seguí con mi sweater, su respiración pareció acelerarse cuando vio mi sujetador negro con encajes. Solo ahora comprendía por que Alice insistió tanto en que lo usara y se lo agradecí. Estaba desbrochando mi pantalón cuando lo oí.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Acaso no es obvio. Demostrarte que puedo ser tan apasionada como tú prometida…tómalo con tú despedida de soltero – Tire mi pantalón y me acerque a Edward.

- No te atreverías – Aunque sus palabras intentaron sonar duras, no pude evitar darme cuenta que por un instante la sorpresa se instalo en su rostro al verla solo en ropa interior.

Espere que se burlara de mi después de esto, que en su rostro hubiera una mueca de diversión, pero parecía más bien fascinado, su mirada deslizándose por mi cuerpo, demorándose en las cumbres de mis pecho y luego volviendo a mi rostro sonrojado.

- Detente, por mucho que esta sea una visión encantadora, no hay motivos para que lo hagas.

- No estoy de acuerdo….– Acaricie su rostro con mi mano – además me darás las respuestas que quiero.

- Estas loca – una risa escapo de sus labios – No tengo nada que decirte.

- Ya lo veremos - Me arrastre lentamente hacia la cama sin dejar de mirarlo nunca.

- Suéltame!!!! – Estaba gritando, tirando de sus cadenas con más urgencia, aquello indicaba que estaba logrando derribar esa imagen de frialdad - ¡Deja que me vaya!

- Grita todo lo que quieras…nadie puede oírte.

- Eres una tonta si crees que voy a colaborar.

- Doctor Cullen antes de lo que cree estará cooperando con gran entusiasmo – Comencé a desabrochar su camisa, su olor tan único anego mi nariz, toque suavemente la piel de su garganta con mis dedos – Asi estas mejor, puedes respirar.

- Detente….ahora – Su respiración era agitada como si hubiese corrido durante hora.

- O que ¿me vas a dejar? ¿me vas a romper el corazón?....dudo que puedas castigarme mas de lo que has hecho.

- Bella…nunca quise herirte.

- Pero lo hiciste Edward – Termine con los botones de su camisa y explore la ardiente piel de su pecho hasta el limite con sus pantalones. El tacto de mi fría mano hizo que diera un respingo, acaricie la superficie de su estomago tan dura y firme - ¿Por qué te vas a casar?

- No…es que acaso….como no… - Lanzo un suspiro lleno de frustración.

No pudo decir nada más, solo se le escapo un ronco gruñido cuando me senté a horcajadas sobre él, nuestros sexos separados tan solo por mis bragas y su pantalón, aquella presión que sentía en mi parte más intima me lleno de calor. Sentí su erección y eso me dio el valor para continuar, aun cuando lo negara no le era indiferente.

- Esta bien….tu ganas…. Te amo, maldita sea – dijo boqueando – Ahora bajate.

- Rompe con Tanya.

- No….puedo.

Alce mis manos a mi cabello y lo solté, cayó como una cascada hasta mi cintura y note como Edward trataba de alcanzarlo con sus manos encarceladas.

- Te amo tanto Edward – Coloque mi palma contra su corazón que latía frenéticamente – No veo por que no podemos estar juntos.

- El amor no cambia nada.

Lleve mis manos hasta el broche de mi sujetador y libere mis pechos, estaba semidesnuda sobre él, mis pezones estaban contraídos por el aire frío que se filtraba en la habitación. Edward se me quedo mirando sin siquiera pestañear, sus ojos tenían un brillo de lujuria que no podía ocultar.

- ¿Te gustaría besarlos? – Me incline sobre él, rozando mis pezones contra su pecho, sentí su temblor ante el encuentro de nuestras pieles desnudas, su rostro estaba apartado y su respiración era irregular – Besame Edward….solo una vez.

Un profundo suspiro vibro en su pecho. Alzo su boca, en busca de la mía. Presione mis labios contra los suyos, deslizo delicadamente su lengua en mi boca. Moldee mi cuerpo al suyo, envolviéndolo con mis brazos, besándonos una y otra vez. Toque sus muñecas apresadas, las puntas de mis dedos rozando sus palmas.

- Eso es suéltame…déjame ir Bella – murmuro contra mi garganta.

- No – Me moví un poco más arriba por su pecho, arrastrando mi boca por su piel hasta llegar a su garganta., bese su cuello donde se encontraba la curva de su hombro.

Mi cuerpo lo anhelaba a él, solo a él. Me eleve aun mas alto hasta que accidentalmente mi pezón rozo su barbilla. De inmediato fue atrapado por su boca abierta, su lengua lo rodeo y lamió con rápidos, y pequeños golpes. Estuvo así durante largo rato succionando y acariciando, hasta que no pude evitar gemir. Su boca libero mi rosáceo pezón, con su lengua dio un último lametón.

- Dame el otro – Su voz estaba ronca de deseo – Ponlo en mi boca.

Temblando obedecí, guie mi pecho a sus labios. Edward de deleito con el con un ansia primaria y yo no podía evitar jadear por aquella sensación. Se presiono tan cerca de él como le fue posible, pero no era suficiente quería ser poseída, amada, deseada. Aparte mi pecho de su boca y lo reemplace con mis labios, lo bese con pasión tratando de transmitirle lo mucho que lo deseaba.

Baje mis manos a sus pantalones, los desabroche con vacilación. Edward juro y miro el techo, tratando de hacer su cuerpo no respondiera, pero cuando mi mano se deslizo dentro de sus pantalón lo oí gemir.

Saque su sexo y lo tome con mis temblorosos dedos. Estaba fascinada por su tacto, lo acaricio suavemente sintiendo como respondía a sus caricias.

- ¿Te gusta esto? – Me levante para quitarme la última prenda que estaba en mi cuerpo. Lo mire y nuevamente volví a agacharme sobre su ingle.

Dirigí la punta de su sexo a mi entrada, baje experimentalmente para ver si acaso su reacción cambiaba, pero seguía con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, su boca en un rictus severo, su rostro sin ninguna emoción, tal vez había logrado excitarlo, pero que sentido tenía tener sexo con él, cuando yo quería hacer el amor. Su irrevocable negativa a estar conmigo era algo que no podía seguir negando. Un sentimiento de total agonía me embargo.

- Lo siento – Lagrimas amenazaron con salir. Lo había perdido nuevamente y esta vez era para siempre. Cualquier hombre que lograba resistirse a una mujer en semejante situación, no podía estar verdaderamente enamorado – Te liberare – Busque las llaves

- Bella, por favor abre esta maldita cerradura…déjame ir.

Apenas la diminuta cerradura se abrió, el mundo pareció explotar. Edward se movió con la rapidez de una pantera, libero sus muñecas y se abalanzo contra mí. Sin poder reaccionar, me sentí lanzada por los aires y aplastada de espaldas. El cuerpo semidesnudo de él me aplasto contra el colchón y con una certera estocada entro en mí, soltó un gemido de puro placer y comenzó a empujar con un ritmo constante y enloquecedor, rodee su cintura con mis piernas para sentirlo más profundamente, parecía no haber ningún espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, tiro de su cabello para acercar su rostro al mío y poder besarlo, ambos estabamos a punto de llegar al éxtasis y al hacerlo gritamos nuestros nombres.

No quise decir nada, aún estaba un tanto confusa por lo que acababa de suceder. Estaba con sus antebrazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza para no aplastarme y su mirada era penetrante.

- Dios como te amo – Lo decía mientras ahuecaba sus manos sobre mis pechos y los apretaba con delicadeza. Las puntas de sus dedos bajaron perezosamente por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis muslos.

Me arquee sin poder evitarlo, me sentía completamente indefensa ante sus caricias. Su lengua trazo su camino desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos.

- Edward no me tortures así – Lo sentí sonreír en mi piel.

- Después de lo que tu has hecho amor….creo que lo mereces.

- Yo….estaba desesperada.

- No más que yo al tenerte así frente a mí.

No dijo nada más y se movió hacia abajo, su cabeza escondida entre mis muslos, sus dedos abriendo los labios de mi intimidad. Sentí su aliento y después su lengua bailoteo dentro de mí, empujando dulcemente la pequeña protuberancia, lamiendo con rápidas caricias.

Me mordí el labio inferior, luchando para permanecer en silencio a pesar del intenso placer que me estaba provocando. Edward alzo su cabeza y sonrió malvadamente.

- Grita todo lo que quieras…nadie puede oírte.

Su boca volvió a mi y no pude contener más un grito de placer. Alce mis caderas empujando aún más contra él. Gruño de satisfacción y sostuvo mis nalgas en sus grandes y tibias manos, mientras su boca continuaba besando mi lugar más intimo. Sentía dos de sus dedos golpear la diminuta abertura de mi cuerpo, rodeándome, incitándome…entrando con maestría en mi.

Acaricio con su nariz los pliegues húmedos y sensibles. No podía moverme mientras deslizaba sus dedos profundamente en mi interior, acariciando a la vez con tirones dulces y rítmicos de su boca.

- Dios mío…no puedo soportarlo más…..Dios mío Edward.

Sentí un explosión en todo mi cuerpo, una corriente de puro éxtasis en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Edward tiro de el cobertor, alzo mi cuerpo contra el suyo hasta que ambos estuvimos envueltos. Mi pierna enredada en la de él, mi cabeza uso de almohada su hombro. Me relaje en sus brazos compartiendo la paz de ese momento.

-Nunca quise dejarte Bella, pero tuve que hacerlo. Tanya fue mi novia en la universidad, y hace un año más o menos nos reencontramos, me confeso que aún me amaba, pero yo fue honesto con ella y le dije que mi corazón te pertenecía – Busco mis labios y me dio un dulce beso – Que lo mejor era no vernos más, hace seis meses su madre fue a mi consulta y me contó que ella esta en la fase terminal de una extraña enfermedad, que no le quedan más que unos meses de vida y que lo único que desea es ser mi esposa antes de morir. Pensé que no podría ser del todo feliz si nuestra felicidad era empañada por ese hecho. Tú no lo merecías…así que acepte.

Por un instante no supe que decir, sentí pena por Tanya, tan joven y la vida se le agotaba, entendí por que Edward me había abandonado y por que tenia que casarse.

- Me costo mucho dejarte Bella, pensé que moriría si no te tenía cerca, por eso te deje esa nota, no podía enfrentarme a ti…pensé que si no nos veíamos en un tiempo mi amor por ti disminuiría, pero no fue así cada día que pasa te amo más.

- Cuando supe que no me amabas me quise morir, siempre pensé que era un milagro que me amaras, pero estos meses han sido un infierno sin ti.

- Bella, nunca voy a poder disculparme lo suficiente por hacerte sufrir.

- No hay nada que perdonar, entiendo por que lo hiciste…creo que te amo aún mas por eso.

- Se que no tengo ningún derecho, pero…- Miro al techo y dejo de hablar.

- ¿Pero que? – Bese su hombro para alentarlo a continuar.

- Tal vez lo que diga sonara cruel, pero aun cuando me case con Tanya, enviudare pronto y …Bella me esperarías.

- ¿Qué otra opción tengo? Nunca podré amar a nadie como te amo a ti. Te esperaría toda la vida si fuese necesario.

- Bella no se como voy a poder estar sin ti todo este tiempo.

- Edward….te prometo lo vamos a lograr.

- Te creo y por ciero amor FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!

Nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, para sellar nuestra promesa, lo que vino después fue por todas aquellas noches que no estaríamos juntos.

_**31 de Diciembre**_

Hoy era su boda, aun cuando sabia todo no podía evitar que me doliera. Antes de separarnos me aseguro que no creyera en nada de lo que pudiera ver o escuchar, que su amor era solo mío y que cuando menos lo pensemos estaríamos juntos nuevamente y esta vez para siempre.

Alice insistió hasta el cansancio que debía acompañarlos, pero me negué cuando estaba por enfadarse le recordé que aun cuando todo salio bien en navidad, me habían engañado y que la molesta debía ser yo. Aunque no pensaba reconocerlo aun, les estaba eternamente agradecida por aquel regalo y por saber que Edward me amaba. Trataron por todos lo medios de que les contara detalles de mi nochebuena, pero solo les dije que charlamos, lo cual es cierto aunque también hicimos otras cosas.

Mire la hora ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, como no tenía mas que hacer me puse un camisón negro de raso, era mi favorito, no entendía por que pero quería usarlo esta noche y pensar en Edward, me fui directo a la cama, encendí el televisor, pero no encontre nada interesante, estaba por ir en busca de un libro cuando oí el timbre, seguro era Alice para obligarme a ir con ella. Me levante de la cama y fui hacia la puerta.

- Acaso no entiendes…..- No pude continuar, en el umbral no estaba mi amiga sino Edward, estaba totalmente desordenado, en una mano tenia su corbata, su camisa estaba desabrochada y su pelo totalmente hecho un desastre, nada tenía que ver con la imagen impecable que siempre tenía, pero se veía condenadamente sexy

Antes de poder decir algo me tomo en sus brazos, cerro la puerta con brusquedad y me beso con furia, con pasión desbordada, solo nos separamos para buscar aire.

Tiro mi cuerpo a la pared y siguió besándome, luego sus labios bajaron al nacimiento de mis pechos, besando la piel desnuda de mi escote, una de sus manos subía por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi intimidad, de un tirón rasgo mis bragas, sentí sus dedos deslizándose por mi piel. De un solo movimiento bajo su pantalón y bóxer, coloque una de sus piernas entre las mías, sentí el roce de su erección y una embestida que estremeció mi ser, empujo con más fuerza y me penetro de una sola arremetida. Deje escapar un sollozo por la sensación que me invadió, una de sus manos agarro mi rodilla por debajo, para levantar mi pierna y hundirme aun más en él.

Me presiono aun más contra la pared, rodee su cintura con mis piernas, mientras subía y bajaba con cada embestida, comenzó a empujar con más fuerza provocando una fricción que me llevo a un orgasmo, sofoco mis gritos con sus besos y se hundió una vez más profundamente cuando llego al éxtasis. Su grito fue acallado en mi piel.

Permanecimos un tiempo más unidos, sin decir palabras, sus labios rozaban los míos. Me dio un último beso antes de guiarme al sillón y separarnos.

- Lo siento….

- Pues yo no – Vi su hermosa sonrisa torcida y su melodiosa risa lleno todo los rincones– Puedo preguntarte algo.

- Supongo que quieres saber que hago aquí.

- No es que me moleste, pero hoy ¿no te casabas?...¿Acaso Tanya… - No pude continuar, un escalofrió se apodero de mi cuerpo al pensar que estuviera muerta.

- No esta muerta, Bella….y creo que no lo estará en mucho tiempo, no al menos de su supuesta enfermedad.

- ¿Qué? ¿Supuesta enfermedad?

- Me engaño, ella y su familia inventaron todo para atraparme, fue un idiota que se creyó todo….soy medico y creí en cada cosa que me dijeron, que no quería seguir con el tratamiento, que habían agotado todas las posibilidades, quería una muerta digna y no se cuantas patrañas más.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Su hermana no pudo con la culpa y me contó toda la verdad.

- ¿Qué hiciste? – Note como su mirada era la de un chico que acababa de cometer una travesura.

- Fui hasta la iglesia, la espere en el altar y le grite delante de todos el tipo de mujer que es…jajajjaaja…su cara no tenía precio, se que no era lo correcto, pero me sentí bien – Busco mis labios y me beso – Apenas puse un pie fuera de la iglesia vine a buscarte. ¿Sabes algo?

- ¿Qué?

- Le puedo perdonar su engaño, pero jamás podré perdonarle que por su culpa estuviéramos separados…perdimos seis meses Bella….seis meses.

- Entonces eres libre…

- No….estoy encadenado a ti…hasta el fin de mis días – Me beso despacio con mucha ternura, hasta que su lengua invadió mi boca, buscando mi sabor, lentamente el beso cambio de cariz, me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a mi habitación – Recuperamos el tiempo perdido.

- No hay otra cosa que desee hacer este nuevo año – Y se encargo de demostrarlo mucho tiempo después de llegado el año.

- Este era mi regalo de navidad, pero por diversos motivos recién pude subirlo hoy.

* * *

_Trate de subirlo antes era mi regalo de navidad, pero no pude sino hasta hoy....Ojala les guste y dejen sus reviews!!!!!! _

_También las invito a leer mi fic se llama "Recuerdame" recién estoy en los primeros capítulos, pero será largo, espero que ojala les guste y me dejen sus comentarios._

_Bueno espero que Santa les haya traído lo que pidieron….yo todavía espero mi Edward._

_Besos a todas y no olviden dejar sus comentarios =)_


End file.
